GW Episode 32
|storyboard = |epidirector = |action = |anidirector = |assistani = |exedirector = |assistexe = |key = |2ndkey = |tween = |eyecatch = |designcoop = |previous = |next = |colors = VentoAureo }} is the thirty-second episode of Golden Wind and the one-hundred-forty-fifth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from the second half of Chapter 563 to most of Chapter 567 of the original manga. Summary A recap of the last episode shows the beginning of the fight between Bucciarati and Secco. Realizing that he's outmatched, Bucciarati decides to perform a tactical retreat. Cioccolata has been defeated by Mista and Giorno, but Bucciarati is still pursued by Secco in the streets of Rome. As Secco emerges from the ground, ready to ambush Bucciarati, both Stand Users notice that the effect of the mold has dissipated. Anxious, Secco opens his second voicemail and learns that Cioccolata has encountered unexpected trouble. Whispering on the phone after taking a bullet to the head, Cioccolata informs his pet that he's learned from Sex Pistols that the group is meeting someone at the Colosseum. Just in case he dies, Cioccolata finally commands Secco to head to the monument and obtain the secret Team Bucciarati is after. Secco realizes that Cioccolata has died... and proceeds to sneer at his former master. He destroys his phone and camera, calling Cioccolata weak and revealing that he only followed him because he gave him money and treats. However, Secco is more than happy to take for himself what Bucciarati is after. Realising that Secco is headed for the Colosseum now, Bucciarati throws a zipped post into a stela near Secco, threatening to close it on him like a jawed trap. Secco nonchalantly kicks the stela and turns Bucciarati's trap against him; Bucciarati is almost decapitated but Sticky Fingers then breaks it to cancel the trap. Secco suddenly leaps forward to chop off Bucciarati's legs, but the latter uses the pole to get out of the muddy ground then tries to kick him. Secco avoids the blow only for Bucciarati to cut his pole in two to impale Secco with it. Nonetheless, Secco swiftly deflects the pole and kicks Bucciarati into a building, breaking the window of a cafe. As Secco approaches Bucciarati, both Stand Users see a faint glint coming from the Colosseum, confirming that someone is hiding in there. It is the mysterious ally, a wheelchair-bound man with binoculars who quickly retreats to the shadows. Happy to see his goal in front of him, Secco rushes to finish off Bucciarati once and for all, but then Bucciarati hides behind a large shard of smoked glass and disappears just in time to avoid Secco's punch. Secco sees the zipper on the ground and understands that Bucciarati is going to the Coliseum from under the ground. Secco gets angry over Bucciarati copying his fighting style and then wastes precious seconds thinking that Bucciarati must resurface to inhale fresh air, only to realize that as a corpse, Bucciarati doesn't need to breathe either. Zipping the soil apart, Bucciarati has already gotten a comfortable advance on Secco, but the latter then dives in the ground, hell-bent on showing his mastery of underground battle. Secco liquefies the soil to better hear the noise Bucciarati is making while he swims faster than Bucciarati can actually move. Secco detects a sound source which is revealed to be a broken water pipe when he attacks it. However, Secco knows that Bucciarati is probably standing still near him and devises a cruel plan to root him out. Munching the stone to liquefy it, Secco then spits it with high force in the air so that the now hardened stone forms a rain of spikes that actually hit Bucciarati. The team leader's corpse is pierced in several spots and he realizes that he is trapped. Meanwhile, the man in the Coliseum is revealed to be none other than Jean Pierre Polnareff, who obtained his Arrow fourteen years ago, during his departure from Egypt after Jotaro Kujo's battle with DIO. Polnareff realizes that if Bucciarati doesn't arrive shortly, then he must destroy the Arrow; knowing about Team Bucciarati's history, Polnareff hopes for Bucciarati's victory and for the time being vows to protect the Arrow at all costs. Meanwhile, Bucciarati is still harrassed by Secco's spikes. Feeling some approaching his head, he has no choice but to make Sticky Fingers deflect them, causing the sound Secco was waiting for. Bucciarati tries to escape but hears Secco approaching. Detecting several sources, Secco realizes that Bucciarati has cut a lamp post to slow him down but is supremely confident that Bucciarati is cornered. In fact, Bucciarati notices that his own body is beginning to turn into mush because of his proximity to Secco, and his finger snaps as he tries to put his hand on his face. Alerted by the sound, Secco then throws a powerful punch, causing a shockwave that sinks a section of the Coliseum and a car into the ground. Secco is now up close and tries to punch Bucciarati, who then punches the car's tire, making it burst. The noise created by the explosion of the tire reaches Bucciarati and Secco, but while Bucciarati doesn't mind to have his eardrums destroyed since he's a corpse, Secco loses his essential hearing. Completely disoriented, Secco attempts a blind kick but resurfaces his leg which gets crushed by a passing car. Bucciarati also resurfaces to knock out a panicking Secco but the Passione operative then takes a random boy hostage, which is shown to be Doppio. Secco orders Doppio to call for a taxi so that he can leave but Bucciarati advances and, before Secco can liquefy Doppio, punches Secco through Doppio with Sticky Fingers and attaches his arm to his chest. Panicking, Secco then trips into the same garbage truck that Cioccolata was launched into, dooming them both to be incinerated at the local garbage-processing plant. For his part, Doppio has already forecasted everything and watches events unfold as they should. Doppio gathers his belongings while he notes that Cioccolata and Secco have been defeated too. Bucciarati, meanwhile, falls to the ground, his body starting to decompose. As Bucciarati realizes that his life may be coming to its long-delayed end, Doppio approaches him to deal a finishing blow. Appearances |Name2 = Bruno Bucciarati |Name3 = Cioccolata |Av1 = SeccoAvAnim.png |Color2 = VA2 |Av2 = BrunoAvAnim.png |Av3 = CioccolataAvAnim.png |Status3 = |Av4 = GiornoAvAnim.png |Name4 = Giorno Giovanna |Status4 = |Av5 = MistaAvAnim.png |Name5 = Guido Mista |Status5 = |Name6 = Jean Pierre Polnareff |Name7 = Diavolo |Av6 = PolnareffAvAnim5.png |Av7 = DiavoloMoldAnim.png |Av8 = NaranciaAvAnim2.png |Name8 = Narancia Ghirga |Status8 = |Av9 = AbbacchioAvAnim.png |Name9 = Leone Abbacchio |Status9 = |Av10 = IggyAvAnim.png |Name10 = Iggy |Status10 = |Name11 = Joseph Joestar |Name12 = Jotaro Kujo |Av11 = JosephAvAnim3.png |Status11 = |Av12 = JotaroAvAnim3.png |Status12 = |Av13 = KakyoinAvAnim.png |Name13 = Noriaki Kakyoin |Status13 = |Av14 = AvdolAvAnim.png |Name14 = Muhammad Avdol |Status14 = |Av15 = DoppioAvAnim.png |Name15 = Vinegar Doppio }} |Av2=StickyFingersAvAnim.png|Name2=Sticky Fingers |Av3=KingCrimsonAvAnim.png|Name3=King Crimson|Status3= |Av4=SexPistolsAvAnim.png|Name4=Sex Pistols|Status4= }} Manga/Anime Differences References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes